


All The Way

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #IFDrabble, Dress Up, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Will in a loincloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data does everything all the way. Even dressing up. (#IFDrabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I don't own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. Written for fun and not to make profit.
> 
> I sadly failed to have this up on International Fanworks Day. Another drabble for the #IFDrabble challenge.

"A cowboy, Deanna?"

"A cowgirl. And you're?"

"Marilyn Monroe. But blonde doesn't suit me."

"Ladies."

Both women turned, caught one look at William Riker and burst out laughing.

"Tarzan, really?"

"Hey, I'm the flagship's first officer, I can get away with wearing a loincloth. I was going to be a Jedi, but Geordi built an actual lightsaber, so."

"And there he is with...oh my goodness, is that Data?"

"Yes. But he looks like...a black devil?"

"Nightcrawler."

"He was actually serious about changing his skin!"

"Well, Data does everything all the way. Even dressing up."


End file.
